


Bored

by Kazimir



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazimir/pseuds/Kazimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli, as usual, can't sleep. As his closest companion it's up to you to entertain him through another sleepless night on Mother Base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

You felt a familiar weight on the other side of your bed. You didn't have to open your eyes to know that it was Eli. You had been on Mother Base for quite some time now, and Miller had found out about your habit of innocently sharing a bed with one another and had given you a long talking to, something that had no affect on Eli, but got the point across to you, at least. Eli now only joined you at night when there was a problem, which, with Eli, there was most nights anyway. Most times he would simply lay beside you and fall back asleep, or occasionally you would talk to him for a while first. You could tell from the weight that he was only sitting, so you rolled over to face him and muttered a tired "what's up?". You had learned through experience that Eli preferred it when you didn't seem to automatically assume there was a problem, even when you knew there was. 

"I'm bored." He said simply, not sounding at all tired. You knew, also from experience, that this meant either that he wanted to talk, or that he was about to cause terrible, terrible trouble. Whatever the case, you knew that you wouldn't be getting to sleep for a long while, so you sat up. When Eli didn't angrily start a conversation about something upsetting him you knew that it would be your responsibility to entertain the boy before he found a stupid, destructive, and/or harmful way of doing it himself. You stood up out of bed, still trying to fully wake up, and walked slowly toward the door, muttering about "finding something to do." Eli grunted in approval, never disappointed by your natural ability to appease him, and followed close behind. 

By the time you had climbed all the stairs of the Command Platform and were as high up as you were going to get, you were fully awake. You found a nice spot and simply sat on the edge. Eli's boredom wasn't as extreme as it sometimes was, so he seemed content with joining you to look at the waves and stars for a while. After some time, though, you couldn't help but strike up some conversation. Just run of the mill questions about the other kids, as well as adults that didn't set off his temper, like Kazuhira Miller and Huey Emmerich. You shared your opinions on them, talked about their personalities, skills, habits, ect. You even ended up joking enough to make Eli smile and laugh, something he'd never do if not alone with you. You knew that the whole experience with the Diamond Dogs stressed him out terribly, and you were always happy to take his mind off of it for just a little while whenever you could. After the joking and laughing a content silence fell once more as you watched the gentle rolling if the waves far below you. After some time, Eli spoke again, this time in a more somber tone.

"Well... it certainly seems like you like it here." This wasn't untrue. Unlike him, you got on very well with nearly all of the adults, and was always happy about the books and bit of education you received. Of course, you wouldn't outright say it just then, since his tone seemed to have a touch of sadness to it, and you knew the wrong words or implications could set off Eli's short fuse. 

"It's alright." You concluded. "It's definitely not like Africa, but that could be a good thing. Now those kids can have a proper future." Eli looked at you critically. As far as you knew you were the only person he could argue with without getting violent or too angry. Usually, at least.

"Africa was better. They'd be better off going back. They deserve their freedom, we all do." Of course he wouldn't see the situation in the same perspective as you, so you didn't want to push the issue too much. 

"I guess. It is strange, isn't it? Being on some mercenary base in the middle of the ocean?" Eli seemed to like it better when you thought negatively of the whole Diamond Dog situation.

"So you want to go back?" He said quickly. You were caught off guard by brazenness of it. Did he really expect to be able to escape from a mercenary base in the ocean, all the way back to central Africa, especially with him being by far the most monitored child out of you all?

"Well," you started. He hung on every word. "I wouldn't mind it. But I wouldn't mind staying here, either." He looked dissatisfied, but you continued. "Or going anywhere else, for that matter. As long as I'm in the same place as you I couldn't care less where it is." His dissatisfaction faded into a look of confusion, and then to one of softness. He looked away from you quickly, starting at the sea. 

"I mean. I guess I feel the same way. Partially at least... Africa was still better, though." He muttered, his face slightly tinged with red. You smiled a bit before looking back at the sea and stars yourself. You knew that Eli probably wouldn't talk any more that night, but you could sense that you made him feel good. You sat in peaceful silence under the clear sky until the sun started to creep through the horizon. Miller would be in the Children's Quarters to wake you up in a few hours.


End file.
